


Portal Hopping

by taetens



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Fluff and Smut, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Missionary, Riding, Sneaking Around, The Elementalist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetens/pseuds/taetens
Summary: Maybe portal hopping isn’t that bad.
Relationships: Beckett Harrington / Main Character, Beckett Harrington / Male Main Character, Beckett Harrington/ Eli Vanderwell, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Kudos: 18





	Portal Hopping

Eli let out a shaky breath when feeling Beckett’s tongue softly drag across the curve of his neck as he tilted his head back. A small whine managed to leave his lips as his hand tangled itself into the brunette’s hair, softly gripping at it making the taller boy groan softly against his skin.

“Beckett..” Eli breathed out as he felt kisses trail up his neck to his jaw up until they reached back to his lips. 

Beckett soon pulled away making the shorter boy whine as he pulled a small pout on his lips. “Love, it’s rather inappropriate to continue this in the public eye.”

“Kinky.” Eli smiled innocently as he pulled Beckett back for another kiss only for the taller boy to chuckle and shake his head slightly, a soft blush on his cheeks.

“Perhaps we can continue this later?” Beckett hummed, his grip still tight on Eli’s hips as the smaller boy leaned back on the wall.

“Late? I won’t even see you later. You start your internship today. I was using this as your good luck gift.”

Beckett chuckled softly, his thumbs softly slipping under the fabric of Eli’s shirt as they rubbed at his warm skin. “I’m aware of that. If I’m correct, I should be back at my place by nightfall.”

“Pretty sure my Mom would kill me if I sneaked out just to get laid.” Eli snorted, his arms loosely wrapped around the taller boy‘s neck. 

“There may be a chance I can sneak my way over to you then.” Beckett mumbled softly causing Eli to quirk up an eyebrow.

“You? The Beckett Harrington, suggesting on sneaking into my room tonight? This day is really going down in history.”

Beckett couldn't help but roll his eyes at that before he leaned his head down against Eli's own. "So what do you say to that, Love? I'm positive I can conjure a portal that can land me directly in your room while staying undetected. Although if we manage to do this, you must keep quiet."

"Is this your way of saying you're going to gag me?"

Beckett felt his face heat up as he looked down at Eli who wore an innocent smile on his pink lips while fiddling with the hairs at the back of his neck. "Must you make everything so sexual?"

"Don't kink shame me. Maybe I want you to choke me." Eli shrugged, acting like if what he was saying was suitable for the public to hear. Beckett rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips as he brought his hand up to cup Eli's cheek, his thumb softly brushing against his cheek. "Then it's settled, I'll see you say around eight? Perhaps nine if I go into further detail with my studies."

"So nine?" 

Beckett chuckled softly and nodded his head, dropping his hand from Eli's cheek and pulling away from him. "I should make my way over to the facility before I get written up for not being there on time."

Eli playfully rolled his eyes and nodded his head, leaning up to press a small kiss to Beckett's lips before he pulled away and sent him off with a small wave.

\- 

"I think I'm heading to bed early." Eli hummed as he stretched his arms, he looked at his Mom and smiled tiredly despite the fact that he wasn't tired at all. 

"So early? It's not even nine yet."

"I think I used up a lot of my magick with the whole prescience training with Swan." Eli softly ran his fingers through his curls. "Really did do a number on me.'

Theia nodded he head slightly. "I guess you should get some rest then. Do you know if Atlas already went to bed?"

Eli shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt that. I think he's either outside or just messing around in his room."

Theia hummed in response, standing up and making her way over to her son before pressing a small kiss to his forehead. "Go get some rest then."

"Night, Mom." Eli smiled before making his way down the hallway and to his room. The second he got there, he locked the door behind him and went to his mirror to check his reflection. He quickly fixed his hair before making his way to his bed and sitting on the edge of it. 

It took about ten minutes before Eli noticed a small circle forming at the corner of his room before it got bigger. He then smiled when seeing Beckett stick his head through before making his way inside of his room.

"Oooh, shirtless already." Eli hummed softly as he got off of his bed and made his way over to the taller boy, resting a hand on his chest as he smiled up at him. "I love when you make my life easier."

Beckett chuckled softly, his hands automatically going up to Eli's waist, giving them a small squeeze before he leaned down slightly and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Is your Mom already asleep."

"Not sure." Eli mumbled softly before he wrapped his arms around Beckett's neck, pulling him down slightly to pressing his lips against his. Beckett hummed softly into the kiss, his hand going up and closing into a fist to dispel the portal that was behind him before he leaned down, picking Eli up by the back of his thighs. 

Eli pulled away from the kiss to let out a small squeak that was later muffled by Beckett pressing another kiss to his lips. Beckett then blindly made his way over to Eli's bed, pressing him down on it before resting his hands on either side of the smaller boy's head. Eli ran his hands down Beckett's chest, his fingers then fiddling with the top of his sweats. "Off.."

Beckett chuckled softly before he pulled away from the kiss, bringing his lips over to Eli's ear before he whispered huskily. "And what about you, love? You seem to be a little too dressed for the occasion. 

Eli groaned, rutting his hips up to press against Beckett's before he sat up and pulled his own shirt over his head and flinging it somewhere across his room. He then leaned back on his elbows as he looked up at the gray eyed boy, his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth as he waited for the older boy to make the next move. Beckett eyed Eli's chest before he stood up and grabbed the top of the smaller boy's pajama bottoms and tugged them down, so he was just left in his boxers. 

Eli went to complain about how slow they were going until his breath was soon caught at the back of his throat when Beckett ducked his head in between his legs, pressing small kisses to his inner thighs. He continued kissing his skin before he softly sucked at it, leaving a trail of hickeys up his inner thigh that had Eli biting the back of his hand to stop from making any sounds. 

Beckett smirked softly against his skin before he pulled away and tugged down Eli's boxers, discarding them somewhere in the room.

"Not fair." Eli whispered out as a small blush was coating his cheeks as he looked up at Beckett who was too busy looking over his body. 

Eli then pushed Beckett away so he was now a step or two away from the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows when seeing Eli smile innocently up at him before he got out of bed and lowered himself down onto his knees. Eli hummed to himself as he pressed small kisses at Beckett's v-line before he gripped onto the waistline of the taller boy's boxers and pulled them down till they pooled at his ankles. Beckett stepped out of them, biting his bottom lip as Eli took him in his hand and slowly pumped him with his hand.

A low groan left Beckett's lips as he looked down at Eli, the smaller boy batting his eyelashes before he leaned down slightly and wrapped his lips around the tip only. Beckett cursed under his breath, his hand going into Eli's curls as he gripped onto them. Eli only hummed at that, enjoying the small sting at the top of his head from Beckett's grip.

Eli slowly started to bob is head up and down, relaxing his throat as he took all of him. That only made Beckett curse under his breath as he watched Eli pull away, his lips parted open slightly with a small tail of saliva linked from the tip to his bottom lip. "You're always so stunning." Beckett spoke just above a whisper as he brought his hand down to cup Eli's cheek, his thumb gently swiping away the saliva on his lips. "Get back here."

Beckett helped Eli back to his feet, pushing him back on the bed before settling in between his legs. Eli hummed, his ankles linking behind Beckett's waist making him impossibly closer than he already was. The new found contact made both boys gasp before the taller of the two leaned down and pressed his lips to Eli's to suppress any other sounds. A small shiver then went down Eli's spine when feeling Beckett's hand trail down his side, going in between his legs and massaging his inner thigh. Eli managed to let out a small whimper against Beckett's lips before the brunette pulled away and brought his hand up to his lips where he coated his own fingers with his spit before reaching back down and softly rubbing his index finger against his entrance.

Eli’s breath hitched at the back of his throat when feeling Beckett’s index finger slowly move inside him. It took a few seconds for him to adjust to the feeling before he was softly begging for another one. Beckett quickly shushed him with a smearing kiss that left Eli breathless.

It wasn’t long till Beckett was adding a second finger, slowly curling them inside of Eli making the smaller boy whither beneath him. Eli tried his best to stay quiet, but small whimpers always fought past his lips and into Beckett’s mouth as they continued kissing.

Eli’s whimpers soon turned into soft pleas as he grounded his hips down against Beckett’s fingers. “It’s okay, my love. I’ve got you.” Beckett whispered softly against Eli’s lips before he pulled away from the kiss. 

Eli panted softly as he looked up at Beckett with hooded eyes. He was already looking fucked out with his parted red lips that were slightly swollen and the blush on his cheeks. Beckett took in the way Eli was panting beneath before he gently removed his fingers from the smaller boy. 

The curly haired boy let out a small gasp before a whine came out of his throat. Beckett shushed him before aligning himself with Eli’s entrance.

Before he began to push in, he brought his hand up to cover Eli’s mouth already know that the second he did that initial thrust that the boy below him would make some type of noise. 

And he was right, the second Beckett pushed in, Eli let out a small moan that was muffled by the older boy’s hand. Eli then quickly gripped at Beckett’s wrist as he adjusted. 

With a small tapping on Beckett’s wrist, the taller boy slowly started thrusting his hips. Eli closed his eyes, leaning his head back (as much as he could with Beckett covering his mouth). 

Beckett couldn’t help but watch Eli screw his eyes shut, his grip tight on his wrist enough for his knuckles to turn white. The way he could feel Eli’s jagged breathing against the palm of his hand while his back was arching slightly. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Beckett breathed out before he started to quicken his pace. The only sound being heard in the room was of their skin slapping against each other. Thankfully it wasn’t loud enough to be concerning. Either way, Eli was thankful for his somewhat sound proof walls. 

Eli groaned against Beckett’s hand, pushing at Beckett’s chest making the brunette quickly stop his movements to check up on him. “What’s the matter, love?” 

Beckett removed his hand from Eli’s mouth and watched as Eli smiled innocently, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pushed Beckett down on the bed before crawling on top of him. “I wanted a turn.”

Beckett cursed under his breath as he watched Eli lift his hips up, reaching behind him to grab ahold of his length before sinking down on it. The feeling had Beckett throwing his head back as his hands gripped at the smaller boy’s waist. He managed to look up at Eli, almost cumming inside him just by seeing the way his lips were parted open and his eyes were squinted shut.

Beckett bit his lip before thrusting up, a smug smile on his lips when hearing the small gasp coming from Eli’s lips, his hands immediately gripping at his shoulders to keep his balance. “F-Fuck you.”

“You are.” Beckett hummed, groaning when Eli started circling his hips, dragging them slowly making his grip on Eli’s waist impossibly tighter. He was convinced there was no way Eli would be waking up the next morning without bruises at his hip.

Beckett sat up, wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist and pulling him close. The contact had Eli’s toes curling as he wrapped his arms around Beckett’s neck, leaning down slightly to pressing his lips to the brunette’s. Beckett quickly returned the kiss, their lips messily brushing against each other, their tongues grazing one another every now and then as Eli slowly started to move his hips again.

“Fuck.” Eli whimpered softly against Beckett’s lips, pulling away from the kiss allowing the taller boy to nuzzle his face at his collarbones, sucking small love bites at his skin in places he couldn’t hide. “N-Not too far up.”

“How come?”

“My Mom would know you were here.” Eli whined as he felt Beckett’s teeth graze against his pulse point. 

That still didn’t stop Beckett’s from leaving hickeys elsewhere as the smaller boy continue bouncing his hips. Eli was slowly falling apart on Beckett’s lap, his movements being sloppy as tiny whimpers left his lips along with small cries of Beckett’s name against his neck.

Beckett decided to take control again, planting his feet on the bed and resting his back against the headboard before thrusting up into the smaller boy. 

Eli almost cried out, but instead he nuzzled his face into Beckett’s neck, softly biting at the skin there to keep quiet. His moans were muffled while his finger nails were digging into Beckett’s back sure enough to leave a mark.

“C-Close..Ah!” Eli whimpered against Beckett’s neck making him groan as he continued his pace. There was a sudden pressure building up at his abdomen that had him screwing his eyes shut as he gripped at Beckett’s back. It wasn’t long enough until Eli made a small cry as he came in between their chests, whines leaving his lips at the oversensitivity.

Beckett cursed under his breath at Eli clenching around him pulling him over the edge as he came deep inside the younger boy.

Eli tried catching his breath as he sat up straight, a blush on his cheeks that matched Beckett’s as they made eye contact. Eli lips soon broke out into a grin as he pecked Beckett’s lips, smiling more when feeling the older boy press multiple kisses to his shoulders, collarbones, and cheek. 

Beckett then slowly lifted Eli’s hips to pull out of him, the curly haired boy scrunching up his nose when feeling cum drip down his thighs. 

Beckett chuckled softly, watching as Eli laid down on his back allowing him to get out of bed and make his way to the bathroom that was connected to Eli’s room. He then came back with a damp rag, gently wiping at Eli’s thighs and stomach. 

After discarding the rag in a hamper, Beckett went to grab his clothes to get dressed, but Eli shook his head and motioned him to get back in bed.

Without second guessing anything, Beckett got into bed again, smiling as Eli curled into his side. Eli was known for being extra clingy after sex. He was fond of the after care part of the whole thing, and Beckett loved providing it.

“Stay the night? You can leave tomorrow through a portal again.” Eli mumbled softly against Beckett’s chest, humming when feeling the older boy trace small figures into his back, practically connecting all the little freckles at his back.

“Of course I’ll stay, love. I’d do anything for you.”

Eli smiled at that, closing his eyes after Beckett pulled the covers over their bodies, soon drifting on to sleep in Beckett’s strong hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve lost count of how many words this is, but enjoy this.


End file.
